tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Parodies Upon Parodies
Katie thinks she can make a profit by making knock-offs of famous franchises, but Kaitlin attempts to stop her from stealing ideas. Episode Summary Katie is sitting at home, wanting something to do. Katie asks her older sister, Hailey, if she'll drive her to the roller rink. Hailey asks if she has any money. Katie doesn't. Hailey says she would if she had money. Katie groans and thinks of ways she can earn money. Suddenly, an idea sparks. She goes into her room, pulls out her school laptop, and starts typing away. The next day, Katie is selling comic books about "Scorpion Guy." Kaitlin comes by Katie's house and wonders what all this is. Katie asks if she likes all of her merchandise. Kaitlin looks at it all: "Duper Cardio," "Fruity Fables", "Galaxy Battles," the list goes on and on. Kaitlin wonders how much profit she's made off of these knock-offs. Katie wonders how much money Donald Trump has. Kaitlin wonders if it's anything like a small loan of a million dollars. Katie thinks that's close enough. Kaitlin is in shock because Katie is making a lot of money. After a trip to the roller rink with Savannah and Jarrett, she goes back home and thinks of her next idea. Just then, Kaitlin comes in and tells her she needs to stop stealing people's ideas. She should come up with something original. Katie then comes up with an idea for a new TV series. Kaitlin is excited and wants to hear it. Katie comes up with "The Katie Chronicles." Kaitlin makes a face and stares at the camera. Katie says that she'll go on many misadventures. She can figure out lunch mysteries, go into Olivia's mind, become an immortal goddess, and even have Kaitlin tell a story about how she slayed a dragon. Kaitlin is even more furious because she's stealing the idea of this show's entirety. Kaitlin makes Katie discard all the knock-off merchandise and write letters of apology to all the companies and their franchises to whom she stole ideas from. Katie is at least happy she got her trip to the roller rink out of this. Kaitlin is in shock. After this big mess she's been through, the only take away she got from this lesson is that she had a fun time at the roller rink. Katie has no clue what she's talking about. Kaitlin doesn't even know anymore and says she's just going to get ready for the next episode. Production Information * There is no CGI used in this episode * Twentieth time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * Katie makes knock-offs of a variety of franchises, which include: ** Spiderman ** Super Mario ** VeggieTales *** Her version of this show is a reference to the "Fruity Fables" sketch found in the ''Robot Chicken ''episode "No Country For Old Dogs" ** Star Wars ** Misadventures With Austin ** The Legend of Zelda ** Parks and Recreation ** Milo Murphy's Law ** The Breakfast Club ** Indiana Jones ** Gravity Falls ** Wii Fit ** Destroy Build Destroy ** Despicable Me ** Total Drama ** The Kaitlin Chronicles * Katie and Kaitlin make a joke about how Donald Trump acquired a small loan of a million dollars from his father * Katie mentions parody episodes of "Kaitlin and the Unfinished Lunch", "Journey to the Center of Olivia's Mind", "Back Into Olivia's Mind", "Immortal", and "The Story About Katie" * Kaitlin foreshadows the next episode, "The Kaitlin Chronicles: The Musical" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles